


My Annoying Neighbour

by Handful_of_galaxies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handful_of_galaxies/pseuds/Handful_of_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a lot to do and that doesn't involve listening to Taylor Swift's love songs and comforting a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Annoying Neighbour

The dull bass of my neighbours music pulsed throughout my house as it had been for the past four hours.   
I groaned aloud in annoyance for possibly the 70th time and threw my pen down in frustration, unable to block out the noise.  
I've tried everything; watching TV, reading and even listening to my own music through my headphones but to no avail, the music could still be heard.  
My neighbour has lived next door to me for five years now but I've never seen his face, and he's never annoyed me as much as he is now.  
I heard the music increase slightly, accompanied with enthusiastic yelling. I looked over in the general direction of his house and groaned again when I recognised the song.   
'Is that Taylor swift?' I muttered to myself. The guy must be having a pretty tough time if he's willingly listening to Taylor Swift, and getting excited over it, and singing along to it.  
The yelling continued, increasing in volume, which I could now distinguish as awful, off-key singing. It was quickly becoming completely unbearable.  
I waited another 2 minutes but when the volume didn't decrease I cracked it.  
'That's it I'm going over.' I said to myself, getting out of my chair.  
I walked out the front door and trudged through our muddy front garden and out onto the footpath for the short walk over to my neighbours. He probably won't even be able to hear me knocking, I thought to myself but still traipsed up to the front door and knocked.   
After about thirty seconds I was getting prepared to knock again, when the door flew open and I was met with a tear streaked face. 'That explains the Taylor Swift' I said, more to myself than him.  
'What?' He asked not even bothering to hide his face. 'I was just wondering if you could maybe turn the music down?' I asked somewhat politely, considering the circumstances. 'What?' He asked again and I realised he couldn't hear me. 'COULD YOU PLEASE TURN THE MUSIC DOWN' I yelled at him and to my surprise he shook his head. 'WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST TAYLOR SWIFT?' He yelled back into my face. 'NOTHING UNTIL I HAD TO LISTEN TO HER LOVE SONGS FOR FOUR HOURS STRAIGHT' at that he looked slightly sheepish and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. 'TOUGH BREAKUP?' I asked him. 'LIKE YOU WOULDNT BELIEVE' he answered.  
I was getting ready to ask him to turn the music down again when he asked me, 'DO YOU WANT TO COME INSIDE?' I looked at him in surprise, this guy could be an axe murderer, there was no way I was walking into his house, so I told him exactly that. 'THE COMING INTO MY HOUSE AND TURNING THE MUSIC DOWN COME HAND IN HAND SO IF YOU CHOOSE TO LEAVE NOW THE MUSIC STAYS ON' I gaped at him then gave him my best greasy but he didn't even blink. I couldn't believe I was getting sassed by the guy that's listening to sad love songs with tear stains on his cheeks.  
I contemplated just walking away but I had a shit tonne of homework to do which I had been neglecting due to some idiot playing music obnoxiously loud so I instead agreed. He opened the door fully and gestured inside with a flourish of his hand. As soon as he shut the door behind me the music seemed to amplify and I had to refrain from putting my hands against my ears and walking away.  
He started walking away so I followed him, expecting him to go to the source of the music but he instead led me to the kitchen. 'THE MUSIC?' I asked. He slapped his forehead then walked away into the other room. In his absence I looked around the kitchen and the overwhelming neatness and cleanliness of everything. It was a stark difference to our house, where there were clothes horses in the living room and books and plates sitting on most solid surfaces. His parents must be absolute neat freaks to stand living like this.  
I heard the music decrease dramatically until it was only a dull background noise and sighed in relief. It felt so good to be able to hear again.   
He walked back into the room and for the first I time I actually took notice of his face, not just the tear stains. He was really quite attractive, but I tried to ignore that, the poor guy had just been through a breakup.  
'Tea?' He asked. I raised an eyebrow. 'Are you serious?' I replied. 'I thought you meant just come inside for thirty seconds then I can retreat back to my house.'   
'Why would I deprive myself of the opportunity to spend a little time with my hot neighbour?' He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I took a couple of steps back. This guy must be a massive douche if he's really making a move after telling me he just broke up with someone.  
'Your relationship mustn't have been that important considering you're moving on this quickly.' He looked shocked and for a minute I felt smug, until he broke down into tears again. I stared blankly at him, then realised I should probably do something. 'Ah...sorry?' I tried, but he just slumped over and cried harder.  
I cautiously walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in what was meant to be a placating gesture. When he didn't immediately recoil in horror I tentatively wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he buried his face into my neck. What the fuck do I do now? This guy I've never met and only ever fleetingly seen is clinging to me like a life raft after I've just insulted him.   
I rubbed his back somewhat soothingly for a few minutes until he collected himself and pulled back.   
I gave him a questioning look but he just rubbed his eyes and turned his back to me. 'You didn't-' his voice broke so he cleared his throat and tried again 'you didn't answer my question, tea?' I refrained from questioning him again considering the outcome last time, and instead said yes.   
He fiddled around pulling mugs and tea out of the cupboards.  
Predicting this might take a while considering he's stopping every five seconds to sadly sniffle, I pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat down.  
I watched him and pretended I wasn't admiring the way the muscles in his back and arms shifted underneath his t shirt.   
He finished making the tea and walked over to the table and sat down next to me. He pushed my cup over to me and I accepted it. 'Thank you' I told him sincerely. I had a sip and thought too late that he could have spiked it with something. Oh well too late now. But all things considered, you'd have to be a pretty shitty murderer to spike someone's drink whilst they were looking at you.  
I surreptitiously glanced over at him and quickly looked away when I saw that he was shamelessly staring at me.   
I waited several seconds then looked over at him and saw that he was staring at me again. 'What?' I snapped at him then remembered his fragile state and said more gently 'you're staring at me'.  
He just shrugged then said 'I could have spiked your drink' I laughed at that ignoring the amused look he gave me. 'Yeah that crossed my mind a little to late' and to further solidify my point I took a huge gulp but immediately spat it out, forgetting how extremely hot it was.   
'FUCK!' I exclaimed.  
I started frantically fanning my mouth but stopped when I saw that my neighbour was bent over the table and laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach.   
I reached across and not so gently shoved his shoulder in attempt to get him to stop laughing at my expense, but seeing that it was useless I gave up and started laughing along with him.   
Eventually we recovered enough to sit up straight.  
'Do you have any paper towel or anything I could use to clean this up' I asked gesturing to the mixture of tea and spit that was spread out all over the previously clean table.   
'Yeah I do' he replied standing up and walking over to the cupboard so I followed him, giving him a simple thanks when he handed me paper towel and then walked back over to the table.   
'I don't even know your name' he said and I paused, realising it was true. You'd think having lived next to this guy for five years I would know his name but our families had never interacted. It wasn't that we were unfriendly, quite the opposite really, it was their family that was.  
'I'm Remus' I said. 'Yeah it's a weird name I know'   
'Nah you've got nothing on me, I'm Sirius'   
'What's your name then?' I asked him, no name could be weirder than Remus.  
'Sirius' he said. I rolled my eyes. Is this guy being purposely annoying?  
'What's your name?' I asked again, this time annunciating my words more clearly.   
Now it was the guys turn to roll his eyes. 'My. Name. Is. Sirius.'   
My eyes widened in shock. So it was possible to have name weirder than Remus. Instead of saying what I was thinking I said 'isn't that a constellation or something?'   
His- no, Sirius's, shoulders slumped. 'Ugh don't remind me. It the 'dog star' and to make it worse my last name is Black.' I barely bit back a laugh. 'Your name is literally black dog' I said, accidentally letting a small giggle escape my lips. 'Yeah so for obvious reasons I kinda hate my name, that's why my friends call me Padfoot.'   
'Padfoot?' I asked. 'Why Padfoot?'   
'Well we all had a fabulous idea to name our group 'The Marauders' so we each needed a nickname and after much deliberation, I decided on Padfoot.'   
'What nicknames were the other contenders?' I asked curiously.   
'Well there was Dog, Black Dog and Bright Star, which was a personal favourite but the others though it might be a bit egotistical.' He said the last part mock-sadly, or at least I thought it was mockingly. 'Nah that could never be taken arrogantly' I said shooting him a grin. 'You know I'm liking you more and more.' He stated, ignoring my sarcasm. 'Well that's inconvenient considering I'm planning on leaving in about one minute now that I've cleaned the table.'   
Sirius's face fell slightly but he quickly covered it up. 'You haven't even finished your tea though.' I glanced over at it then looked back at him. 'Like you said, it could be spiked, plus I have homework. I wasn't even planning on staying here as long as I have, I was meant to just tell you off for your music then leave.'  
'Look how well that worked out.' He said pointedly.   
'I just couldn't resist your charm and impromptu crying.' I told him.  
His eyes narrowed slightly and I saw that that I had pissed him off. I felt bad considering he has been fairly nice to me but I seriously had a lot to do that didn't involve comforting a stranger.   
'Look thanks for the tea and turning the music down but I have heaps to do'   
'Whatever' he replied and started turning away. I impulsively walked over to him and gave him a quick hug, which seemed to make him perk up. Metaphorically of course.  
I started walking away until he said 'I'm coming over tomorrow by the way'. I turned around sharply. 'What?'  
'Well you've come over to my house and I gave you a drink so it's only fair that you have me over.' He said bluntly. I got ready to argue but seeing the stubborn glint in his eye I decided it would be pointless. 'Yeah, yeah okay' I said with a flippant wave of my hand. 'Just don't show up before nine and we should be good, I do value my sleep-in on weekends.' He grinned with genuine happiness and I knew that I would do almost anything so see his face light up like that again.   
I smiled back at him then walked out the front door, unable to prevent my excitement for tomorrow.


End file.
